Diary of Sam
by DaniPeace
Summary: Sam leaves her diary at Carly's house and what happpens when Freddie stumbles upon it? What will he find out about her? My first one-shot so be nice. Read and review. Thanks.


**It's my first one-shot so please be nice. I hope you like it and all.**

**Diary of Sam - Seddie**

Samantha Puckett walked down the lonely road, soaking wet because of the rain that poured on her while she ran towards the Shay apartment. She held a light purple book in her hands, stuffed into the pockets of her jacket and ran, she got to the shay apartment and slammed the door.  
"Sam, your soaking wet!" Carly screamed as she ran for a coat and sated her down in the couch. Sam shivered.

"Quick, save this" Sam gave Carly her lilac diary. Carly froze; she never pictured Sam, out of all people having a diary.

"Why?" Carly asked.

"Just keep it safe, okay? The bratty next door neighbour of mine tried to get a hold of it" She said as she raced up to Carly's room. Carly raced right after her; leaving the diary on the couch.

Freddie Benson entered the Shay home like he already lived there, which was natural since Sam and Freddie entered like no-body's business. He sat down the couch and waited for the brunette girl. Then his eyes wandered to a lilac cover in the couch.

_What's that?_ He thought. He took the book into his hands. _It's probably Carly's diary_. He said as he put it down, then a little red marker that read;** Sam** caught his eye. Just imagine Fredward Benson knowing every deep, dark secret within the brain of Samantha Puckett. He would be ready for any insult, any threat or any comment. He would be invincible against her. But he couldn't take it know, it would be too risky.  
_I'll get it later_. He said as he placed it were he found it and went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. Then he heard Carly and Sam coming down the stairs.

"Thanks for the clothes, Carls" Sam said as she was dressed in one of Carly's shirt and jeans.

"No worries" She smiled.

"Hola, Muchachas" Freddie said in Mexican.

"Sup, Fred-dork?" Sam insulted as she plopped herself in front of the TV, in the couch and turned it on.

_Damn, how am I going to get it now?_ He thought. Sam stood up and went to the kitchen, took Freddie's water and spit on it.

"What the hell?" Freddie exclaimed.

"Oh, Freddie cursed, let's call his Mama!" Sam continued to laugh as she went towards the fridge and took a plate of cold chilli and placed it in the microwave.

"Why did you do that?"

"I thought it might make you mad" She smiled as her chilli was ready and she took it out, took a fork and sat on the sofa, again. Carly went and took a shower.

"So, what would happen if I spit in your chilli?" Freddie asks.

"Oh, Benson, that is such a bad idea, unless your mom knows how to cure a broken jaw" She said as she smiled and surfed though the channels.

_She's right, might as well it her where it hurts_. Freddie thought as he looked at Sam's lilac diary. He smiled.

"You know?" He said; Sam looked up. "I heard Gibby was sealing meat at the deli, maybe he'll give you a discount for exchange for you to stop bullying him" He said.

Sam snickered. "I'll be back in two minutes" She said as she raced out of the apartment, with a snicker, Freddie took the lilac covered book of secrets and rushed over to his house. _This is going to be fun! _

-  
"FREDDIE!" Sam screamed as she entered the Shay apartment.

"Nobody lies to Sam Puckett and gets away with it!"

"What are you talking about?" Carly said as she turned off the TV.

"That little sucker thinks he can get away with this?" She said.

"Sam, just take a nap, okay? You're tired" Carly said.

"Fine but I'll kick Freddie where it hurts later, ok?"  
Carly sighed, she knew a simple nap wouldn't change Sam's mind.

"OK, Sam"

"I can't believe this!" Freddie said as he flipped Sam's diary pages. The secret book was filled with boring details about how she tortured him and boring details on how she and Carly planned stuff for iCarly. Then something caught his eye.

_Today, Melanie called to rub it in my face that she has a new boyfriend, which pisses me because since she is so girly she can get all the boys she wants._  
_But what about me?_  
_Boys always preferred girlier girls over me, remember Jonah?_  
_Oh, he was another story, if Carly and Freddie only knew that after we wedgie-bounced him, I ran home and cried my eyes out until I had finally fallen asleep._

"What does he have that I don't?" Freddie angrily screamed as he practically threw the Diary at the wall as he paced his room, angrily. And more importantly, why did he care? He never cared how Sam liked other boys, but then why was he so pissed? Why was he so anxiously waiting for his name to appear in a non-violent way? Why was he so angry that she still thought of Jonah, quickly he picked the diary up and continued to read:

_And also take Jake for example, he is cute and stuff, but he actually wanted to be with Carly. Not that I care that much about him, but still…  
Oh and the biggest of all…  
Freddie.  
Two years, TWO YEARS, of him chasing after Carly and she still rejects him and she still didn't treat him like a lover, just a friend.  
Yeah, like I treat him good?  
But still, his first kiss was with me. And after that, I was started to fell weird around him, like a magnetic shock just hits me or something.  
Sometimes I wonder if I actually like Freddie._

Freddie stood in shock as he re-read the last sentence about twenty times. Did Samantha Puckett actually write this? Sam, out of all people, couldn't be in love with him, could she? With that, Freddie took the diary and walked towards the Shay apartment, placed the diary down and smiled as he placed a little note in the back of the cover. He knocked on the door and quickly ran to his apartment.

Sam opened the door to find her diary there, on the floor.  
"What's my diary doing here?" She said as she took it and a little note fell onto the floor, she opened it and began to read.

**We need to talk –Freddie**

so that little rat read HER diary? Oh, she was pissed, she angrily shut Carly's door and began to bang on Freddie's. With three loud bangs, Freddie opened the door to a Sam filled with insults and threats.

"How could you, you little punk? Why would you read something so private you little…?" Sam was suddenly caught off by Freddie laughing. "Why are you laughing if I'm insulting you?"

"Cause I know you don't mean it" and with that Freddie pulled Sam into a hard, long demanding kiss that sent fire through both of them. When the kiss was finished, Sam cheeks were flushed red, Freddie whispered near her ear.

_"I'll take you over girly girls any day"_

**Please review. Thx and I hope you liked it. Please be nice, it's my first one-shot. Bye.**_  
_


End file.
